Just Another Christmas OneShot
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: No Summary Yup its another Christmas Oneshot... which is overdue. Sorry about that. It's HHr and I hope you like! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Yes, it's late, you can deal lol… read and review please :D**

* * *

**Just another Christmas One-shot**

11:55pm.

11:58pm.

11:59pm.

12:00am.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the second hand on her watch reach the number 12, making the time 12am.

It was Christmas.

She yawned widely and pulled an almost finished essay towards herself, dipping her quill in ink and beginning to write again. As she finished off the last paragraph she heard a small creak of someone coming down the boys' staircase.

She looked up to see Harry yawning widely and running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, sort of staggering in a tired way towards her.

"Hey," he said, plopping himself down on the couch next to her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I always stay up past 12am on Christmas and I figured I may as well get some work done," Hermione said putting the essay back down on the table in front of her and placing her quill on top of it. She sat back in the couch and looked at him. "How about you?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I just woke up and decided to come down here to see if you were still up."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I am. What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, twisting his body in the couch so he was facing her.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Why do you always stay up on Christmas?" Harry asked suddenly, watching her closely.

Hermione smiled grimly and looked into the fire. "Because I've always had that childish hope that Santa will come down that chimney. I used to have dreams he came down and left me coal because I'd been a bad girl when I was younger and since then I guess I want to make sure he won't leave me coal again."

Harry smiled and leant over and hugged her tightly. "You'd never get coal Hermione. You're too kind for such a terrible gift."

"Thanks Harry. How about you? You sure you're ok?"

Harry sighed and stared into the still glowing embers in the fireplace. "I've never slept well on Christmas Eve. When I was younger I'd hear Dudley talk about Santa and how he'd get lots and lots of presents from him. And I always hoped Santa would leave something for me but he never did – I guess the reason being, there is no Santa and the Dursleys would never give me any Christmas presents."

Hermione leant over and hugged him to her. "Sounds like neither of us have a great time the night before Christmas," she said, smiling weakly.

Harry laughed softly and pulled back to look at her face. "Just as long as I'm with you, Christmas is great."

Hermione smiled again and said, "Aww thanks Harry. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you, I must admit."

"I think I'm just happy no one else in Gryffindor decided to stay for the holidays. I prefer it when it's just you and me."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged and said, "Lately he's been annoying me."

Hermione gasped dramatically and said, "Ron, annoying you? Never!"

Harry laughed and poked her softly. "Oh shut up."

Hermione giggled and said, "Ok, ok. Why has he been annoying you?"

Harry hesitated here – the real reason was that Ron was insisting that Harry reveal his more-than-friendly feelings to Hermione. Ron had found out about these feelings because of what Harry was muttering in his sleep. Harry felt almost sick to his stomach each time he remembered seeing Ron's smug face as he shook Harry awake and told him that he was moaning Hermione's name in his sleep.

"He's just being Ron," Harry said, avoiding her eyes.

"Now, I wonder why I'm not buying that?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing his face up so he was looking at her.

"Because it was a half-hearted attempt to make you stop asking?" Harry replied, smiling slightly.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Why are you trying to make me stop asking?"

"Because I don't want you to know why he's being annoying."

"Why?"

"Because…" Harry trailed off, looking away from her eyes. Hermione moved his head with her hand and looked deep into his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking. Harry raised a hand to hers and took it off his cheek. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"What…?"

Harry raised a finger to his lips and led her to the entrance to the girls' and boys' staircases. Harry stepped onto the landing between the staircases and pulled Hermione up to him. He looked above her head and she frowned and looked up too.

Mistletoe.

Suddenly, Hermione realised what Harry was trying to tell her. She turned back to him, surprise all over her face.

"Hermione…"

She raised a finger to his lips this time and pulled him down to her. Their lips touched and she felt Harry wrap his arms around her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They broke apart and Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes.

"That's what he's been annoying me about," Harry said quietly.

Hermione grinned widely and kissed him again. "Well he won't be annoying you about it anymore."

"No, now he'll be annoying me about when we're going to start shagging."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well we certainly won't be telling him when we do start shagging."

Harry just smiled back at her and hugged her to him tightly. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry," she whispered, hugging him back.

"Best present ever," Harry said, pulling back to kiss her lips again.

Hermione giggled and said, "Sure is."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, its late… lol I didn't know how to end it. Ah well, I do hope you liked… please review :D Merry Christmas to all my beautiful readers and reviewers and I hope you have a wonderful New Year!**

**Oh and just another little note - if you've seen The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe tell me what you thought of it! Cause personally, I loved it... and I've been ranting to my friends about it lol... :-) so yeah, like it? Just wondering!**

**Alex**


End file.
